


Heists of Ice

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [31]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Thieves are attracted to loot and Yusuke is no differentDaybreakers 2020Week 3 Heists Yusuke
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 26





	Heists of Ice

“Personally.” Akira murmured as he came up behind Yusuke. “I think it’s a phantom thief thing. I wasn’t this obsessed with diamonds until I started running around with you guys.” His fingers dipped over Yusuke’s until they were both touching the diamonds that Yusuke had scooped up. “Now that I’m Joker I think I have this need in me for Ice and more Ice.”

“You even use the slang term for it.” Yusuke noted as he felt Akira’s body heat from behind him. He used his spare hand to cup Akira’s face until he could trace the Joker mask. “Joker… you’re distracted.”

“My Fox found some goods can you blame me?” That light laugh was so addicting but the way that Akira plastered himself to Yusuke made him close his eyes tightly and count his breaths for a bit. Just for a bit. He gave a low hum and it was almost easy to forget their location when they were like this. Almost.

“Joker.” Yusuke pointed out slowly. It earned him a soft laugh. “Panther, Skull and Mona.” He could not allow himself to forget their existence no matter how tempting or teasing Akira wanted to be. “Are you trying to say that you sent them away for nefarious reasons?” His words coaxed another smile. “You’re the one that wanted to finish this heist as quickly as possible.”

“This collector’s place is certainly no joke.” Akira agreed as he tucked away the diamonds. “But back to what I was saying Fox.” He reached for the diamond necklace that remained on the glass. “Never thought I’d be so obsessed with these things until I started being a phantom thief. Isn’t that strange?” He laughed. “Think about it Yusuke. These days we think and we case and we put together everything that we possibly can because we’re thieves now. We steal the treasure, the heart and along the way we make a good stealing.”

“Occupational hazard?” He took the diamond necklace away from Akira. it was heavy in his hand as he searched for the clasp. “We have different skills but we search for tools that will come in handy. It’s a fact that some items we find in the metaverse can mysteriously be used in our world. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Truly not.” Akira allowed Yusuke to put the heavy diamond necklace on him before he brandished a pearl necklace that Yusuke had no idea where he had found it. “Fair is fair correct? Especially among thieves.” He paused as Yusuke allowed him to get close enough to fasten the pearls. “The metaverse works in ways that can’t be explained. We have to admire how complicated it is. How endless it seems and how complicated it is. The heart is a frightening and fragile thing.”

“But we fight on.” Yusuke’s hand traced over the pearls before he reached for the diamonds he had placed on Akira. “As long as we stand fast, we can’t fall Joker.”

“We truly can’t.” Akira murmured. “But when I think of the way we look. The appearances of our personas and costumes. It seems that the thief was always in us. The rebel.” He murmured. “But maybe my theory is wrong. We might just meet others.” His tone of voice was all too familiar to Yusuke. Akira had been musing over this particular line of thought for a while.

“Other persona users.” Yusuke was still unsure to how he felt about such a thing. He knew how Akira felt. He was eager at the thought of meeting others and Yusuke himself was wary because not all who fell into this place would be good. They saw shadows constantly. Just because they faced their true selves did not mean that everyone who faced their true selves and accepted it would turn out to be a person worthy of trust.

“I trust what you think.” Akira said softly. “I won’t run into their arms if we encounter others like us. It is just the more that I think and the more I look at things. I think it impossible for us to be the first.” There’s a story to tell here that involves shadows and personas. Along the way I feel as though we’ll unravel it… it won’t be easy.” He said softly. “But you’ll be with me right Fox?”

“How would I be anywhere else?” Yusuke snorted. “The thought of not being by your side for such matters is more heart-breaking than you would think it would be. The thought of you being alone… Joker. We shall never leave your side. Not as thieves or friends.” A flash caught his attention and Yusuke’s sword moved slashing just above Akira’s left ear. Akira never flinched. Behind him the shadow burst into dust. “I have to watch your back Joker.”

“What a perfect job of that you do.” Akira paused before he looked around. “Now I’m not entirely worried but a team comprising of Mona, Panther and Skull shouldn’t be taking this long to rendezvous. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Fetch?” Yusuke murmured before he tapped the accessories around Akira’s neck. “Not that I object to the display but maybe we shouldn’t go looking for them as covered in… ice as we are.”

“Don’t want to play dress up anymore? Oh how you wound me Fox.” Akira purred before he laughed. “I’m keeping mine on. Thinking what Mona and Skull would say is too amusing to pass up the chance. Besides they already know which thief stole my heart. Without even needing mementos.”

Yusuke let a laugh escape him even as he checked to make sure he and Akira had not forgotten anything as they had looted the area. Not a single jewel, not a single valuable collection that could be taken. Although if Akira had his way it seemed as though he would take the stones and all from mementos in order to sell them. Truly a thief.

“I know of another thief that does not need mementos to steal a heart.” He cupped Akira’s face and his heart pounded at the cocky smile Joker gave him. Yusuke lowered his head enough that they could kiss before the sound of pounding feet alerted him. He paused and pulled back with a bit of regret. “Our stragglers.” He murmured before he and Akira shifted so they looked decent when the other three burst around the corner. Sadly with a shadow in tow. Yusuke sighed as he drew his sword, the life of a thief was never quiet.


End file.
